ssrateshfandomcom-20200214-history
Falcon's Hollow
The adventurers Lyudmilla, Lydia, His Holiness Patrick, Marmelade, and Gregor encounter a town ridden with disease and death. Together they seek the components of a cure; the ironblood mushroom, the bark of the elder tree, and the root rat's tail. As they venture forth, they encounter a giant snake-speaking snake, stealing hobbits, a lumberjack camp, a witch's hut, and whispers of a wyvern. Upon collecting the last ingredient in a dwarven temple, the metal favouring ironblood mushroom, the group stumbles upon a giant, mean worg. By the help of the mansized squirrel Frodidor, the party slays the worg and cures the sickly villagers. 04/05/17 While enjoying the monitary reward in the local tavern, the group is called upon to investigate a body found in a cellar. As the dead boy is missing a rib, there are indications of a malicious plan: to summon a monster by assembling a skeleton whose bones all originate from individual previous owners. A piece of a talisman is also found at the scene. Interviewing the residents and the neighbours, the party learns of a nightly visit by a giant bat. Investigating the graveyard for potential robbery, the party discovers what is thought to be the town's sewage. It seems to form two circles around the town, with four passages in the heavenly directions connecting them and leading on. Where to? The paths are not explored, but the group inquires the town's builders about a map. However, they turn out to be the thieving hobbits and Lydia gets her sweet revenge. Afterwards they refrain from speaking and the party potentially hit a dead end. While investigating, the group is jumped by eight brawny men. They are defeated and lead the adventurers to the rat creature Little Jonas. He tells them a priest came to him, requesting the party to be taken out by preferably dark magic. 06/17 Getting a copy of the sewer system at the town hall, the adventureres investigate the flammable pipes. There resides a giant bat named Molg, a servant of the secretive god Shaf Naresh. He relies the information that the murderous priest is named Randers and seeks to replace him as a servant. Thus the group plots a surprise event, attempting to lure Randers out in the open for confrontation. After encountering a hippo and mushrooms warping space, which leaves Lydia's brass knuckles too large and Patrick's dagger a longsword, the group leaves. Lydia takes the longsword and Patrick recieves a new quarterstaff and masterworked hammer, while Lyudmilla buys Gregor golden horseshoes. The event is set to the evening, in a giant tent at the outskirts of the village. Just before the surprise birthday party for Patrick starts, a cloacked figure jumps down from the ceiling to the middle of the room where the adventureres engage him. 20/09/17 The cloaked figure is Randers, clearly psychotic. Might be under the influence of something. A battle ensues and Randers lits the tent on fire. Patrick stoves off the explosion from the available booze and fireworks, while the rest of the group tear down the tent poles to choke the flames with the fabric coming down. Randers escapes in the confusion of the fire and the delayed firework explosion. Everyone runs to the sewers, expecting Randers to go after Molg. They meet what they first believe to be Molg down there, but he reveals himself has the skeletal monster created by Randers. The adventureres slay the monster and assumes Molg has died at the hands of Randers. They find a book of secrets in the cavern which is presumably Randers', with an adress located at Gråfjell.